Humiliation can be brutal
by Ravenphantomgirl17
Summary: The titans are having a nice weekend until their parents called so they could comne over and have lunch.Just when thing couldn't get any worse well it did
1. a quite ok weekend

Chapter 1 "invite."

"It was a typical day in Titans Tower. Mindnight was sitting on the couch reading one of her books. Cyborg was working on his 'baby'. Robin and Electra was training just waiting to see Slade again. Starfire was playing with Silkie. And Beast Boy, well no one knew where he was.

Suddenly the tower's doors burst open revealing the green titan. He was holding a sack full of mail that was taller than he was. "MAILS HERE!" He yelled voice ringing throughout the tower.

Midnight glanced up at him annoyed. "Do you have to be so loud!"

Beast Boy thought about this for a moment. "Yes." He replied sheepishly

"Yo, what's wrong I thought I heard someone scream." Asked Cyborg running into the main room with an oily rag in one hand and a wrench in the other.

"That would be Beast Boy." Said Midnight not looking up from her magazine.

"What's up Beastboy?" Asked Cyborg.

"Mails here!" Said Beast Boy happily.

"Dude, you pulled me away from my baby just to read the stupid mail." Fumed Cyborg.

Beast Boy laughed Sheepishly. "Umm…yes?"

Cyborg grunted and turned around. He was just about to go through the door when Robin and Electra raced through the door.

"What's going on in here?" Asked Robin.

"Ask brainless and bolts." Said Midnight still not taking her eyes away from her magazine.

"Robin, let me guess the one who brainless and bolts is cy and Beastboy ? Electra said with a sort of you guys are idiots in her tone

"Yeah you got that right "Robin replied.

"Oh." Said Starfire She looked around the room till her eyes rested on the giant mailbag that laid on the floor. "The mail has arrived." She sqeaked flying over to the sack and digging around for anything that looked interesting.

"Man, since when we get so much mail?" Asked Cyborg.

"They're probably all from my adoring fans." Said Beast Boy.

"Riiiiiiight." Said Cyborg. "So, Star did you find anything interesting?"

"Hmmmm… what is How –iee she guessed as if by some magical coincidence it would appear right to her if she held it differently.

Robin peered over her shoulder and chuckled a little bit. "Starfire its Hawaii "

"What is Hawaii" Starfire asked

"Dude, were going to Hawaii?" Yelled Beast Boy excitedly.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Beast Boy it's probably not really an invitation." Said Robin.

"Yeah I guess your right." Said Beast Boy. "So where's all of my fan mail?" He asked tossing out letters from the bag to find it until everyone was buried under the mail.

"But what is a Hawaii?" Asked Starfire.

"It's a place Star." Said Robin. "More like an island."

"Oh, why does Beast Boy wish to go there?" Asked Starfire again.

"Dude." Beast Boy chimed in. "It's awesome there, sand, sun, surf, and those coconuts that you drink out of."

"Please why do you wish to drink out of a fruit?" Asked Starfire.

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Don't know?"

"Basically it's a beach." Said Midnight finally closing her magazine and standing up.

"May we go?" Asked Starfire turning to Robin.

"Starfire, I don't really think that it's a real invite I mean-." Began Robin.

"Than we are not suppose to use these?" Asked Starfire pulling out 5 plane tickets.

"Uhhh…OK?" Said Robin confused. "But who would protect the city?"

"We could always call the titans east, I'm sure they'll send some people over." Said Cyborg shrugging.

Robin thought about this for a while. "Who sent them? I mean what if it's a trap?"

"Yeah I'm kinda with Robin here"Electra said

"Or maybe its just a complimentary invite from well anonymous fan well don't think he , she or they are Beastboy's fans"Midnight included after Electra .

Beast Boy grabbed the tickets from Starfire's hands. "It just says from your number one fan. See told ya I had plenty of fans."

Electra rolled her eyes.

"Well…" Robin said. Starfire looked at him her eyes were filled with hope. "Why not." Said Robin. "Besides we all could use a vacation anyway."

"Oh wonderful!" Yelled Starfire giving Electra one of her bone crushing hugs until she couldn't breathe

"When are we leaving?" Asked Midnight sounding curiosly.

Beast Boy looked at the plane tickets. "TOMORROW!" He yelled. "Doesn't anyone check the mail around here!"

"Beast Boy calm down." Said Electra.

Beast boy stopped running around the room and froze. "Calm down! Electra we only have 20 hours to pack and get ready to leave!" He yelled.

Electra rolled her eyes at him and grabbed a ticket from his hand.

"OK, well I'm gonna packed what are you waiting for get movin remember 19 hours and 50 minutes"Yelled Beast Boy as he ran out of the room leaving the other 4 tickets behind him.

Robin shook his head and picked them up. "Here you go Star pick a seat."

Starfire pulled out seat number 34B. "Robin what is your seat number?" Asked Starfire pointing to one of the other tickets.

Robin smiled at her. "um beside you , think I saw that Electra sitting there as well ." He said taking the ticket and handing the other one to Cyborg.

Cyborg looked at his ticket and back at Robin's ticket. "Yo, who sent these?" he asked.

"I don't know why?" Asked Robin.

"Why do I have to sit so far away from ya'll?" He asked showing them his ticket. Number 58B.

"You think that is bad I have to seat with Beastboy"Midnight groaned

Robin shrugged. "Maybe there weren't any more seats left and I thought Cyborg had it bad."

"I am grrring at you right now or even better (she was arming her powers at Robin)

"Um never mind why don't we forget about what I said twenty seconds ago" Robin said with a scared tone

"I guess." Said Cyborg. "Oh well I better get to packing." He said and walked away.

"I wish to also pack. I shall see you later Robin." Said Starfire and flew out the door.

"Later I'm going to pack"Midnight said as she left.

"See you I'm going to pack" Electra said as she left for her room.

Robin stared at his ticket for a while shook his head and headed to his room to also pack.

Chapter 2 "Long ride there."

"Are we there yet?" asked Beast Boy bouncing up and down in his seat.

"No." Said Robin.

"…Now?" He asked again.

"Beast Boy what do you think?" Asked Electra with an intimidating tone.

"…..Ummm…yes?" Said Beast Boy shyly.

"NO!" Yelled all of the titans simultaneously. Beast boy slumped in his seat he had finally given up after a half an hour of bugging his teammates to tell him if they had arrived at the airport yet. Actually he knew that they weren't even close to the airport when he had started to bug them but he just liked to annoy them anyway.

"Starfire don't touch tha No don't would you stop it!" Yelled Cyborg.

Starfire was poking at different objects in the car. She stopped and looked up at Cyborg innocently. "I am sorry Cyborg, I was merely inspecting the different gadgets on your baby." Starfire paused. "Ohhhhh what does this button do?" Starfire exclaimed, reaching out and pressing a shinny red button.

"NO!" Yelled Cyborg.

Suddenly rocket jet packs popped out of the back of the car. "Uh oh." Said Cyborg. They took off flying down the street and landed at a large airport.

"Hey…were here!" Yelled Beast Boy happily.

Once inside the titans boarded their plane and got ready for take off. The order was this from left to right: Midnight, Beast Boy, Starfire, Electra Robin, and Cyborg, who was somewhere behind them in the back.

Beast Boy looked around, the plane was just about to take off just a few more passengers had to get on then they would reach paradise. His gaze rested upon the attractive girl who sat beside him. Once again she sighed really loud thinking why am I sitting with this green pain in the neck.

Midnight was looking up from reading her magazine. He was staring at her…why was he staring at her? "What?" She asked in her annoyed by Beastboy voice as always.

"Oh…I…was uhh…nothing." Beast Boy said quickly.

"Weirdo." Mumbled Midnight Beast Boy's ears drooped slightly but he figured that today nothing was going to bring him down.

"Excuse Me." said a plump lady looking down at Starfire Electra and Robin. "But I believe you're in my seats."

"Seats?" Questioned Starfire. "But why do you need three you are just one person."

"My dear, my little Poopsy and Precious needs a seat." Said the lady pulling out two tiny dogs from her rather large bag.

"Awww he is so adorable!" Squeaked Starfire. "I have a pet also, please would you like to meet him?"

The lady looked a little fearful of Starfire but nodded anyway.

Starfire smiled brightly and pulled out Silkie from her bag. "This is my pet silkworm, his name is Silkie! Would you like to pet him?" Asked Starfire politely.

"Goodness gracious NO!" She shrieked.

"He is harmless." Said Starfire attempting to have the lady pet him again.

"Uhh…Star I don't think she really wants too, not all people like worms." Said Robin.

Starfire sighed sadly. "OK Robin." She said putting Silkie away.

The lady cleared her throat rather loudly. "Excuse me but you three are still in my seats."

"Look, our plane tickets say that were supposed to be in these seats and that's where were staying." Declared Electra.

"Well we'll just see about that." Said the lady storming off down the isle.

"Robin that lady was quite odd yes?" Asked Starfire.

Robin laughed. "Yeah Star, but I really don't think that we've seen the last of her." He said.

'Don't say that or not trouble or something bad happens.." Electra said with concerned

"But why did she not like Silkie? Is there something wrong with him?" asked Starfire pulling Silkie out of her bag and inspecting him.

"No I don't think there's anything wrong with Silkie, Star." Said Electra smiling at her.

"Then there is something wrong with the lady?" Asked Starfire.

Robin opened his mouth to respond but before he could speak the plump lady came stomping down the isle with a flight attendant at her heals.

"What seems to be the problem?" Asked Robin.

"What seems to be the problem." Scoffed the lady. "You know perfectly well what's wrong, you three are in my seats."

"Well it seems we may have made a mistake with the tickets." Said the flight attendant. "May I see your tickets please?" She asked.

Robin, Starfire , Electra and the lady all pulled out their tickets and shoved them in the flight attendant's face. She looked at all four tickets and sighed. " Well it seems that we have made a mistake." She said.

"Look I specifically asked for these seats and this is where I'm going to sit!" Said the lady.

The flight attendant looked at her clipboard. "Well it seems we have three seats open in first class if that's OK with you three." She asked looking at Robin ,Electra and Starfire.

"Robin what is this class of first which this woman speaks of." Asked Starfire.

"Well-." Began Robin.

"It's awesome!" Yelled Beast Boy who was obviously board not talking to anyone. "They have fancy seats that massage you and all of these yes sir and no sir waiters that obey your every word!"

"Oh that sounds most joyful! we must go." Said Starfire turning to Robin and Electra

"I guess we could." Said Robin shrugging.

"You know I could take those seats if you three want to sit with your friends." Said the lady gesturing to Midnight and Beast Boy.

"Oh no maam you ordered those seats special and that's where you are going to sit!" Said the flight attendant.

Beast Boy chuckled. The lady sent him a glare and sat down plopping her dogs beside her.

"Well OK I guess we'll take those seats." Said Robin.

"Wonderful! Robin we must hurry." Said Starfire pulling him down the isle with Electra following them.

Beast Boy laughed and looked back over at Midnight she was reading her book. He turned to his left and looked down at the little dog. "Well hi there little fella." He said reaching down to pat the dog on the head. Not smart. The dog grabbed hold of his hand with its mouth and bit him…hard.

"OWWWW!" yelled Beast Boy pulling his hand away from the dog.

"Nice, Beast Boy real nice, not even a minute after the plane takes off and you're already finding some way to annoy everyone around you can you do anything besides annoying people (paused)or dogs." Said Midnight.

"Hey it's not my fault that, that dog is evil." Said Beast Boy glaring at the dog.

"My poopsy is not evil." Said the lady. "She just doesn't like it when people touch her."

"Sounds like man's best friend." Said Beast Boy sarcastically.

**Cyborg**

Cyborg looked out the window as the plane took off. He was board he knew he would be board. There was no one to talk too and nothing to do.

Cyborg turned his gaze to the front. There was a little boy around the age of 4 or 5 staring at him.  
"Hey." Said Cyborg.

"Hi mister!" Said the little boy. "My names Jim but my friends call me Jimmy, do YOU wanna be my friend?"

"Uhhh…" Said Cyborg.

" Do you know where baby's come from? What's two plus two? Can the sky fall? I mean who holds it up? Why are you made of medal? Or is it tin? And why are you just staring at me it's kinda creepy. Are you OK mister?" Asked the little boy.

"Yeah I'm fine kid." Said Cyborg.

"I TOLD you its Jimmy." Said Jimmy smiling widely at him, he almost looked insane.

And the stupid questions continued.

Robin Starfire and Electra:

Starfire gasped. "Robin this is marvelous is it not?" Starfire asked as she gazed around the plane.

"Yeah, lets just take our seats all right?" Said Robin.

"Right this way." Said the flight attendant leading them to three seats. "And if you need anything just press that button."

"This one?" Asked Starfire pushing the button.

"Yes." Said the flight attendant.

Suddenly a man in a fancy tuxedo appeared. "May I help you?" he asked

"Umm…I was merely testing the machine." Said Starfire confused.

"Than what do I owe the pleasure of meeting yo-." Began the waiter.

"Umm…excuse um hi." Said Robin popping up in front of the waiter. "Yeah I'd like a soda."

"Same here" Electra jumped right in front of Robin

"We have no soda." Said their waiter.

"Then I'll have a water." said Robin

"Yeah I'll go with that"said Electra

"Anything for you?" Asked the waiter looking at Starfire.

"Do you have mustard?" She asked.

Robin and Electra slapped their hand over their faces.

"Umm…did I hear her right?" Asked the waiter looking at Robin. Robin nodded.

"Do you not have mustard?" Asked Starfire. She looked from the waiter to Electra. "Is something wrong? On my planet it is considered a beverage." Said Starfire.

"Planet?" Asked the waiter.

"Yes." Said Starfire. "Starfire princess of Tameran." She said holding out her hand.

The waiter hesitantly shook it.

Suddenly one of the people nearby piped up. "Did you say princess? Hey everyone there's a princess here!"

"Oh no." Said Electra

"Great" Said Robin

People started to gather around Starfire.

**Beast Boy and ****Midnight**

"Beast Boy leave that dog alone." Snapped Midnight.

"Aww come on Midnight I think he's starting to like me." Protested Beast Boy.

"You're kidding right?" Asked Midnight. "So far that dog has bit your leg, hand, and has attempted to bite your face. Yeah Beast Boy he's really starting to like you."

Beast Boy turned back to the dog. "Do you like soy peanuts poopsy?" Asked Beast Boy holding out a bag of peanuts in front of the dog.

"Don't you dare feed him those his stomach is very sensitive." Said the plump lady.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and popped a few soy peanuts in his mouth. He watched until the lady looked away and quickly slipped the dog some.

"I wouldn't do that." Said Midnight.

"How did you do that! You didn't even look up from that magazine." Yelled Beast Boy.

Midnight glared at him from." Just leave the dog alone ."She said.

"You can't make me." Beast Boy said.

"Wanna bet." Said Midnight. She levitated Beast Boy up out of his seat stood up and sat where he was sitting. Then she placed Beast Boy in her seat.

"Dude no fair!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Midnight smirked. "Whatever."

Beast Boy sighed and looked out the window. "Hey everything looks like little specks from here-oh no."

"What's wrong?" asked Midnight actually taking her eyes off her magazine for a moment.

"Not feeling to" Beast Boy's face got greener than usual.

"You're not gonna." But before Midnight could finish Beast Boy leaned down and…well you know what happened.

"Greeeeat." Said Midnight. She looked back at her book there was the little dog sitting on her lap. "Get off now." Said Midnight pushing the dog off her. The dog hopped back on. "NO." Said Midnight firmly. The dog tilted his head to the side. Midnight groaned. "Go to Beastboy." She told the dog. It still didn't listen.

"What is it with you and dogs?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No idea." Said Midnight.

Chapter 3 "Reaching paradise."

The plane landed gracefully on the ground.

"All right!" Yelled Beast Boy looking out the window.

"Beast Boy calm down." Said Midnight sending a death glare to the little dog that sat beside her. The dog looked up at her happily and wagged his tail.

"Why does it like you so much?" Asked Beast Boy tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know but I want to get as far away from it as possible so lets go." Said Midnight grabbing Beast Boy and pulling him out of his seat.

They quickly exited the plane and waited for their remaining friends. After about 5 minutes they spotted Cyborg. A little boy no older than 5 was bouncing up and down beside him. The little boy's mother was trying to get him to follow her but failed.

"Hey Cy!" yelled Beastboy running up to Cyborg. "Who's your friend?"

"My names Jimmy!" Yelled the little boy happily. "Cyborg's my bestest friend!"

Beastboy laughed. Jimmy's mom continued to pull him away but the little boy kept struggling to go back. Beast Boy ,Midnight and Cyborg covered their ears .

"You will see him later"Jimmy's mom said pulling Jimmy

"I will?" Jimmy's face brightened. Cyborg slapped his hand over his face. "COOL!" he yelled. "OK see you later!" yelled Jimmy following his mom to their hotel.

"Ummm…who was that kid?" Asked Midnight

"Don't…ask." Said Cyborg.

Beastboy shrugged. "Whatever." He looked around. "Hey, where's Robin, Star and Electra"?

Just than before anyone could say anything there was loud cheering coming from the plane. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Midnight turned towards the noise. A large crowd of rich-looking people came trooping out carrying a girl that they all seemed to recognize.

"Is that…" Began Midnight.

"Starfire?" Asked Cyborg.

The crowd began to walk over to where the titans were standing and lifted Starfire down.

"Umm…thank you all very much but this was not necessary, really." Said Starfire clasping her hands together and smiling.

"Anything for a princess." Said one of the rich-looking people.

"Oh, well thank you." Said Starfire again.

The crowd turned and left. "Umm…Starfire I think your forgetting something." Said Midnight pointing to the ground.

Starfire looked at the ground. There was Robin and Electra flat on the ground and footprints on their faces.

Starfire gasped. "Robin,Electra are you injured?" She asked.

"Just a little." Both of them squeaked.

"Dude, get up I wanna hit the beach today." Said Beastboy.

" Beastboy why do you wish to 'hit' the beach? Did it do something bad?" Asked Starfire.

"No star it's an expression." Said Beastboy. "Now can we please get going!" He yelled.

Robin and Electra stood up and brushed themselves off. "First we have to find our hotel." Said Robin.

"Do we even know where we're staying?" Asked Cyborg.

"Say's it right here." Said Robin holding up a small slip of paper. "The Palm Resort

"Well what are we waiting for…let's move!" Yelled Beast Boy.

**The Palm Resort:**

The titans made their way to their hotel. They finally reached a large elaborate-looking hotel.

"It says this is the place." Said Robin.

"Wow, whoever sent these tickets to Hawaii must really like us." Said Cyborg.

"I told you that my fans loved me." Said Beast Boy.

"You don't even know if it was one of your fans because there was no address." Said Midnight.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Right…well whoever sent them sure likes us."

"Isn't that what I just said?" Asked Cyborg.

Electra groaned. "Can we please just go inside and unpack?" She asked.

Robin nodded. The titans walked up to a desk in the front of the hotel. "Hi. Umm…were looking for a room."

"Name." Asked to man at the counter.

"Robin…our reservations might be under the titans." Said Robin.

"Ahhh…yes…here you are room 503 on the 5th floor." Said the man handing Robin a key.

"Thanks." Said Robin taking the key. They headed to the elevator. Once inside the elevator Cyborg pushed the button to go to the 5th floor. Starfire gazed around the elevator it was brightly lit with dark pink wallpaper. She liked this place already and she hadn't even 'hit' the beach yet.

The elevator doors opened and they walked down the hall to their room, they put the key in the hole and turned to knob. Their room was beautiful. There was a living room, a kitchen, and a hallway that led to 3 separate rooms.

"Oh, this looks most pleasant." Said Starfire. She turned to Robin. "Please where am I to put my case of suit."

"I think there are some rooms in the back. Umm…why don't you ,Midnight and Electra room together." Said Robin.

"You mean like….roommates?" Asked Midnight.

"Exactly." Said Robin.

Electra sighed. "Fine, come on ." Said Electra dragging her luggage to the back. They found a room that suited both of them nicely. It was light purple with three beds which had dark purple bedspreads. A bathroom with a tub and a shower. There was a desk, three dressers, and three closets.

"Soooo…(in a goofy tone)" Said Cyborg after the girls had both went into their room. "Who's gonna get their own room?"

As soon as Cyborg said those words all three boys raced down the hall trying to get their own room.

"Yo, I'm the one who was left alone on the flight there you guys owe me!" Yelled Cyborg.

"So! I case you haven't noticed I'm the leader here I deserve the room!" Yelled Robin.

"Excuse me! Whose fans sent these tickets?" Yelled beast Boy.

"First for the last time we don't know who sent them ,second can you guys sort out this out and last thing shut up!" Yelled Electra from her room.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. This gave the others a chance to escape inside the room but Beast Boy wouldn't give up so easily. He turned into a rat and tried crawling into the room. Then a thought hit Cyborg. If they want the room so badly let them have it. He pushed them inside and ran to the other empty room locking the door behind him.

Robin and Beast Boy peeked their heads out of the door.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Asked Robin.

"Dude, why didn't I?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Your'e gonna pay Cyborg "Beastboy yelled from his room and started to bang the door to Cyborg's room.

"SHUT UP" Electra yelled from her room until nearly the whole hall heard her

They both shrugged and went into their room to unpack.

Robin and Beast Boy's room was a tan colored room with two beds and their own bathroom also. They had two dressers and two closets.

Cyborg's room was blue with two beds which Cyborg pushed together to make one huge bed for himself. He had his own bathroom, a desk and a dresser, which he really didn't need to use sense he was part robot after all.

The titans hurried to unpack as fast as they could. The sooner they unpacked the sooner they could get to the beach

Chapter 4 "sand, sun, and surf."

"MIDNIGHT, STARFIRE ,ELECTRA HURRY UP!" Yelled Beastboy banging impatiently on the girl's door.

"Just one moment more please!" Yelled Starfire.

"Come on how long does it take?" asked Beastboy.

"OK I am ready to go now!" Starfire yelled sprinting out of the room.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Starfire was wearing a purple bathing suit with small diamonds and sequins on it.

"Dude, Robin close your mouth , wait where is Midnight and Electra?" Beastboy frantically started to pound on the door again.

"They said they are not ready yet," Said Starfire shrugging.

"What?" Asked Cyborg. "Are they nuts. We're in HAWAII! HURRY UP"

Cyborg started banging the door

"They said that their'e not wearing the suit of bathing that I picked out for them." Said Starfire.

"They let you pick out a bathing suit for her?" Asked Robin.

"Yes, all they told me was to buy black , blue or anything nice." Said Starfire.

"I'm afraid to ask…what did you buy them Star?" Asked Robin. But before Starfire could answer Beastboy pounded on the door once again.

"COME ON ELECTRA ,MIDNIGHT!" He whined.

"Not yet." Came Electra's monotone voice from inside the room.

"PLEEEEEEEASE!" Moaned Beastboy.

"I said NOT YET!" Said Electra. A vase on a nearby table blew up.

"Oh, come on Electra whatever Starfire bought you can't be that bad…can it?" Asked Cyborg.

The door swiftly opened and Electra and Midnight came out.They walked past her friends and stood at the door. "Well if you guys are asking to hurry ok so come on." Said Midnight.

"Ummm…OK ya'll let's go." Said Cyborg.

Beastboy perked up and ran out the door as fast as he could run.

"Electra , Midnight why do you wish to wear your other suit of bathing, do you not like the suit of bathing that I picked out for you?" Asked Starfire.

Electra and Midnight sent Starfire a glare. " When I told you to pick me up a bathing suit, this wasn't what we had in mind." Said Electra.

"Why not?" A1sked Starfire.

"Because we don't think it's something we would have picked out." Said Midnight.

"I do not understand." Said Starfire still confused.

Midnight groaned. "STARFIRE YOU BOUGHT US A BIKINI!" Yelled Electra. Several objects in the room blew up.

"Atleast I brought my other bathing suit at least it wasn't a BIKINI it is a surfing suit that I had in mind"she yelled again

"Now if you would excuse me I'm gonna get my surf board"Electra added as she left in the girls room to get her board.

Robin and Cyborg sweat-dropped. "Uhhh…Electra could you not blow anything else up." Asked Robin.

Midnight glared at Robin and sighed. "Fine, can we please just get this over with I want to go surfing before the waves stop." Said Electra.

"Umm…yeah come on ya'll we need to go find BB before he gets lost in this place." Said Cyborg.

"How could someone get lost in this place?" Asked Robin.

"Trust me Beastboy could. Don't you remember our first year at Titans Tower?" Asked Cyborg.

"Who could forget that year it took Beast Boy like nearly a year not to lose his way." Said Electra.

"Oh, I remember that it was very humorous." Said Starfire. She paused and looked to Robin. "Robin may we please go to the beach now?" She asked.

"Sure Star come on." Said Robin.

"How are we supposed to find Beast Boy?" Asked Midnight.

Cyborg shrugged and ran after Robin and Starfire.Electra and Midnight followed behind

When they finally got down to the lobby Beast Boy was standing there arms folded across his chest, looking like he was going to kill. "What took you guys so long I've been waiting for 5 whole minutes!" he yelled waving his arms in the air.

"Sorry about that B we-." Began Cyborg.

"I don't care you guys are here now so lets move!" Said Beast Boy running through the door.

"Umm…he does know that he just ran into a closet right?" Asked Midnight.

" Beast Boy do most people hide in closets before they go the beach?" Asked Starfire tapping on the door.

Beast Boy opened the door and laughed nervously. "I-I knew that was the closet I just…ummm…I-."

"It's OK Beastboy we know your loss of memory." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy glared at him.

"So you guys ready to go to the beach now?" Asked Robin.

Beast Boy's mood perked up as he darted out the (right) door.

**At the beach:**

"Does anyone see a good spot?" Asked Robin looking around the beach.

"THERE!" Yelled Beast Boy pointing to an open spot. He quickly ran to the spot and claimed it.

"Oh this is most wonderful!" said Starfire looking around the beach. The water was perfectly clear, small waves lapped over the white sand, and there were some palm trees near the ocean. To Starfire it looked like a dream.

"Yo Robin I'll play you in some beach volleyball, loser buys lunch!" Yelled Cyborg racing to an open volleyball net.

"You're on! Hey MIDNIGHT ,ELECTRA STARFIRE WANNA JOIN" Yelled Robin running after him.

Starfire giggled and follwed

"Can't i'm gonna hit the waves ." Said Electra

"Nope I'm swimming"Said Midnight

Back at the volleyball court Cyborg was having a pretty tough time. The score was Robin and Star: 228 Cyborg: 0

"Come…on…ya'll." Said Cyborg panting. "2…against one…isn't fair!"

Robin laughed. "You said we'd play to 300 and that's what were playing to." He said smiling.

"Oh, come Robin hello what are you staring at ." Began Cyborg.

"Wow they are great" Robin started drooling

"Who ,you mean" Cyborg began

"Midnight is great with the swimming and electra is pretty amazing with surfing

Suddenly a loud shrilling voice filled the air. "CYBORG! HEY IT'S MY BEST FRIEND CYBORG!" yelled the voice.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Said Cyborg closing his eye. When he opened his eye there was a little 4 year old boy standing in front of him smiling at him insanely.

Robin and Starfire stifled their laughter. "Hey are you playing volleyball? I love volleyball can I play?" he asked.

"Well uhh…Jimmy right? Look kid this game might be a little tough for you to play." Said Cyborg scratching the back of his head.

Jimmy stared at him dully. "I can play." He said.

"Look if you get hurt." Began Cyborg.

"I ain't gonna get hurt!" Snapped Jimmy. "Hey lady throw me the ball." He said looking at Starfire.

Starfire tossed him the ball. Jimmy smiled evilly and served the ball. SMACK! It landed in the sand Robin and Starfire didn't even have enough time to touch it. All 3 titans staired at the boy open-mouthed. "What?" Asked Jimmy looking around. "Is there something on my face?"

The titans shook their heads. "Then pass me the ball masked man it's my serve! Yelled Jimmy.

Beastboy was enjoying the waves in fish form until Cyborg yelled at him

"Yo Beastboy come on Robin's buying us lunch." Said Cybo.

"Umm…B?" Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy popped out of the ocean and spit water out of his mouth. "Oh…heh…hey Cy…how long have you been uh, standing there."

"I just came over now…why?" Asked Cyborg.

"Nothing I mean nevermind I-so what were you saying Robin's buying lunch?" Said Beast Boy laughing nervously.

"Yeah I totally kicked his spiky-haired butt in volleyball." Said Cyborg.

"With the help of me!" Said a tiny voice from behind Cyborg.

"Who's that?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Do you remember that little kid on the plane that was." Began Cyborg.

"JIMMY!" Yelled the boy. "And too let you know you only won because of me!" Said Jimmy laughing.

Cyborg smiled sheepishly. "Yeah he did help a little." Said Cyborg.

"A LITTLE!" Yelled Jimmy. "Excuse me but you couldn't even hit the ball!" he spat.

"OK fine you win!" Yelled Cyborg. "OK so I owe you one kid." Said Cyborg.

"Cool! What do you owe me?" Asked Jimmy.

"Uhhh…I don't know pick something." Said Cyborg shrugging.

"I'll think about it and get back to you." Said Jimmy giving him one of his insane smiles.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked fearfully at the small boy. "Right so where are we going for lunch?" Asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg shrugged. "I don't know but we better hurry or they'll leave without us!" Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him across the beach.

Chapter 5 'heck no he won't go.'

After Midnight and Electra finished they followed Robin, Star, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stood in front of a shack type of place.Beast Boy starred up at the restaurant. It was a rather large place with a giant crab resting on the roof. Then a thought hit him. "Hey! What kind of restaurant is this anyway?" he asked.

Robin laughed nervously. "Well it's kinda…ummm…you see Beast Boy…""It's a seafood restaurant! You were gonna make me eat fish!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Cyborg looked at Robin and Starfire nervously. "Well…uhhh…see um…yeah …sort of." Said Cyborg running into the small shack.

"Beast Boy it was the only place we could find that was close to our location. Please do not be mad." Said Starfire.

"Nah, I'm not mad. But no way am I going in there!" Snapped Beast Boy pointing at the restaurant.

"Suit yourself." Said Robin shrugging. "Come on ."

"Wait!" Yelled Beast Boy. "How am I spose to get home!" He whined.

"I believe the proper term would be…walk?" Said Starfire. Robin, her walked into the restaurant.

Beast Boy sighed and turned around. "Fine I'll walk back to the hotel." He grumbled. He walked away mumbling something about cannibals.

"Let's see…do you have anything with meat, meat, and…more meat?" Asked Cyborg.

The waitress looked at him strangely. "I'm sorry sir but this is a seafood restaurant." She replied.

Cyborg stared at her blankly. "What's your point?" He asked.

"We…don't…serve…meat." Said the waitress slowly.

"Oh……YOU DON'T SERVE MEAT! WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!" Screamed Cyborg.

"Cyborg zip it!" Snapped Robin.

"Please Robin. Why is Cyborg as you said before making a 'fool' of himself?" Asked Starfire tilting her head to the side.

Cyborg glared at Robin and then looked back to the waitress. "I'm sorry but I'll be taking my appetite elsewhere!" said Cyborg standing up and walking out the door.

Robin banged his head on the table.

"Robin you are…okay?" Asked Starfire poking him lightly.

Robin looked at Starfire and sighed. "Yeah Star I'm fine…so do you want to leave too?" He asked.

Starfire shook her head. "No…I wish to stay here" she said smiling

Robin stared at Midnight and Electra

"Yeah lets go with her opinion "both of them said together

"Ahem." Said the waitress tapping her foot. "If you four are staying I would recommend you eat something."

Robin laughed nervously. "Right."

Beast Boy found his way to the hotel after getting lost twice. He walked inside and went directly to Robin and his room and stared at the room services menu

He flopped on his bed and stared at the menu and decided to order something which is either tofu of something that is vegetarian.

Later there was a knock on the door. Beast Boy's ears perked up and he sprung up from the bed and open the door he got his lunch and happily ate.

"I can't believe they embarrassed me like that." Said Robin poking at his lobster. "If anyone from Jump City was here at the time Cyborg stomped outta here I would be ruined."

" Robin don't beat up of yourself." Said Midnight looking at the crab on his plate.

"Yeah I guess."

Suddenly Starfire screamed and jumped backwards.

"What's wrong Star?" Asked Robin looking Starfire on the ground.

"It was staring at me." Whispered Starfire pointing to the crab.

Robin chuckled a little. "Star it's OK. It's dead see." Said Robin picking up the crab and tossing it back and forth in his hands. But just when the crab was about to land in Robin's left hand it reached out its claw and grabbed his finger. Robin let out a high-pitched scream and flung the crab across the room.

Starfire looked from the crab to Robin. "I believe that it was not dead." Said Starfire.

"What kind of place is this?" Asked Robin. "Come on guys lets get outta here before my lobster comes alive."

"Yeah good idea before your lobster get us"Said Electra before she started to move

Starfire stared at his plate with a fearful look on her face. She was just about to reply when Robin pulled her out of the door.After that Midnight and Electra left for the hotel

Electra and Midnight sighed ,They admit it but she was bored. "Well at least its quiet." Both of them relaxed.

After about 10 minutes of relaxing there was a clinking sound from the door. Midnight opened one eye and looked around. There was no one there. She shrugged it off and shut her eyes again.

_Click_

There it was again .Both stood up and looked around walking from room to room. "Hello? Is someone there?" Electra asked as she looked down at the ground a shadow was right next to her. She spun around only to find that no one was there. "Beast Boy? Cyborg ? Robin? Starfire ?" She waited to see if anyone answered. No one did.

"You're not scaring me!" She snapped.

"Oh but Electra, I believe I am."

"No." Whispered. She spun around to come face to face with Slade.

"Slade what are you doing here" Midnight gasped well with a scared tone

"Well whatever it is I mean who really cares we are going to kick your butt and I can't believe you are in Hawaii" Electra said and laughing when she got to the Slade in Hawaii part

"I believe you know" Slade replied

"What do you mean" Midnight asked getting armed with Electra with their powers.

"Wait you mean you know who sent us those tickets"Midnight said in a stupid tone

"So wait a minute you sent the tickets unlike someone's idea MIDNIGHT" Electra said until the part when she said midnight then she yelled

"Enough chit chat lets kick his butt" Electra said

But when they started to attack both of the girls send Slade flying to the wall until he responded and fought back until a couple of blasts and blows he sent the two girls crashing out of the hotel unconscious into the pool. After that Slade left.

"Huh what's that noise" Beast Boy's ears perked up as he asked Robin,Starfire

"Yo what was that"Cyborg asked as he came running to Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire.

"I think it came from the pool "Robin said and with that they headed to where the noise was coming from.

As soon they got to the pool Cyborg and Robin helped the two other titans well still unconscious out of the pool. After ten minutes both of them woke up.In their hotel room both of them woke up.

"Uh what hit me" Electra asked rubbing her head

"Yeah all I remembered that someone was here" Midnight said still drowsy

"What someone was here who " Beast Boy screamed

"Beast Boy keep it down"Starfire said

"Yeah that's right Sla….."Electra started

"WHAT SLADE WAS HERE" Robin yelled.

"Uh huh we were fighting him then" Midnight

"He sent us flying out of the hotel and straight in the pool"Electra began

"Then you guys nearly drowned and we saved both of you" Robin finished

"So we have to stop him" Starfire said

"But but were in Hawaii" Beast Boy whined

"Look whether were in Hawaii or in the middle of nowhere we still have to stop him get it" Midnight explained


	2. the day everyone freaks out

Chapter 1 "invite."

"It was a typical day in Titans Tower. Mindnight was sitting on the couch reading one of her books. Cyborg was working on his 'baby'. Robin and Electra was training just waiting to see Slade again. Starfire was playing with Silkie. And Beast Boy, well no one knew where he was.

Suddenly the tower's doors burst open revealing the green titan. He was holding a sack full of mail that was taller than he was. "MAILS HERE!" He yelled voice ringing throughout the tower.

Midnight glanced up at him annoyed. "Do you have to be so loud!"

Beast Boy thought about this for a moment. "Yes." He replied sheepishly

"Yo, what's wrong I thought I heard someone scream." Asked Cyborg running into the main room with an oily rag in one hand and a wrench in the other.

"That would be Beast Boy." Said Midnight not looking up from her magazine.

"What's up Beastboy?" Asked Cyborg.

"Mails here!" Said Beast Boy happily.

"Dude, you pulled me away from my baby just to read the stupid mail." Fumed Cyborg.

Beast Boy laughed Sheepishly. "Umm…yes?"

Cyborg grunted and turned around. He was just about to go through the door when Robin and Electra raced through the door.

"What's going on in here?" Asked Robin.

"Ask brainless and bolts." Said Midnight still not taking her eyes away from her magazine.

"Robin, let me guess the one who brainless and bolts is cy and Beastboy ? Electra said with a sort of you guys are idiots in her tone

"Yeah you got that right "Robin replied.

"Oh." Said Starfire She looked around the room till her eyes rested on the giant mailbag that laid on the floor. "The mail has arrived." She sqeaked flying over to the sack and digging around for anything that looked interesting.

"Man, since when we get so much mail?" Asked Cyborg.

"They're probably all from my adoring fans." Said Beast Boy.

"Riiiiiiight." Said Cyborg. "So, Star did you find anything interesting?"

"Hmmmm… what is How –iee she guessed as if by some magical coincidence it would appear right to her if she held it differently.

Robin peered over her shoulder and chuckled a little bit. "Starfire its Hawaii "

"What is Hawaii" Starfire asked

"Dude, were going to Hawaii?" Yelled Beast Boy excitedly.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Beast Boy it's probably not really an invitation." Said Robin.

"Yeah I guess your right." Said Beast Boy. "So where's all of my fan mail?" He asked tossing out letters from the bag to find it until everyone was buried under the mail.

"But what is a Hawaii?" Asked Starfire.

"It's a place Star." Said Robin. "More like an island."

"Oh, why does Beast Boy wish to go there?" Asked Starfire again.

"Dude." Beast Boy chimed in. "It's awesome there, sand, sun, surf, and those coconuts that you drink out of."

"Please why do you wish to drink out of a fruit?" Asked Starfire.

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Don't know?"

"Basically it's a beach." Said Midnight finally closing her magazine and standing up.

"May we go?" Asked Starfire turning to Robin.

"Starfire, I don't really think that it's a real invite I mean-." Began Robin.

"Than we are not suppose to use these?" Asked Starfire pulling out 6 plane tickets.

"Uhhh…OK?" Said Robin confused. "But who would protect the city?"

"We could always call the titans east, I'm sure they'll send some people over." Said Cyborg shrugging.

Robin thought about this for a while. "Who sent them? I mean what if it's a trap?"

"Yeah I'm kinda with Robin here"Electra said

"Or maybe its just a complimentary invite from well anonymous fan well don't think he , she or they are Beastboy's fans"Midnight included after Electra .

Beast Boy grabbed the tickets from Starfire's hands. "It just says from your number one fan. See told ya I had plenty of fans."

Electra rolled her eyes.

"Well…" Robin said. Starfire looked at him her eyes were filled with hope. "Why not." Said Robin. "Besides we all could use a vacation anyway."

"Oh wonderful!" Yelled Starfire giving Electra one of her bone crushing hugs until she couldn't breathe

"When are we leaving?" Asked Midnight sounding curiously.

Beast Boy looked at the plane tickets. "TOMORROW!" He yelled. "Doesn't anyone check the mail around here!"

"Beast Boy calm down." Said Electra.

Beast boy stopped running around the room and froze. "Calm down! Electra we only have 20 hours to pack and get ready to leave!" He yelled.

Electra rolled her eyes at him and grabbed a ticket from his hand.

"OK, well I'm gonna packed what are you waiting for get movin remember 19 hours and 50 minutes" Yelled Beast Boy as he ran out of the room leaving the other 4 tickets behind him.

Robin shook his head and picked them up. "Here you go Star pick a seat."

Starfire pulled out seat number 34B. "Robin what is your seat number?" Asked Starfire pointing to one of the other tickets.

Robin smiled at her. "um beside you , think I saw that Electra sitting there as well ." He said taking the ticket and handing the other one to Cyborg.

Cyborg looked at his ticket and back at Robin's ticket. "Yo, who sent these?" he asked.

"I don't know why?" Asked Robin.

"Why do I have to sit so far away from ya'll?" He asked showing them his ticket. Number 58B.

"You think that is bad I have to seat with Beastboy" Midnight groaned

Robin shrugged. "Maybe there weren't any more seats left and I thought Cyborg had it bad."

"I am grrring at you right now or even better (she was arming her powers at Robin)

"Um never mind why don't we forget about what I said twenty seconds ago" Robin said with a scared tone

"I guess." Said Cyborg. "Oh well I better get to packing." He said and walked away.

"I wish to also pack. I shall see you later Robin." Said Starfire and flew out the door.

"Later I'm going to pack"Midnight said as she left.

"See you I'm going to pack" Electra said as she left for her room.

Robin stared at his ticket for a while shook his head and headed to his room to also pack.

Chapter 2 "Long ride there."

"Are we there yet?" asked Beast Boy bouncing up and down in his seat.

"No." Said Robin.

"…Now?" He asked again.

"Beast Boy what do you think?" Asked Electra with an intimidating tone.

"…..Ummm…yes?" Said Beast Boy shyly.

"NO!" Yelled all of the titans simultaneously. Beast boy slumped in his seat he had finally given up after a half an hour of bugging his teammates to tell him if they had arrived at the airport yet. Actually he knew that they weren't even close to the airport when he had started to bug them but he just liked to annoy them anyway.

"Starfire don't touch tha No don't would you stop it!" Yelled Cyborg.

Starfire was poking at different objects in the car. She stopped and looked up at Cyborg innocently. "I am sorry Cyborg, I was merely inspecting the different gadgets on your baby." Starfire paused. "Ohhhhh what does this button do?" Starfire exclaimed, reaching out and pressing a shinny red button.

"NO!" Yelled Cyborg.

Suddenly rocket jet packs popped out of the back of the car. "Uh oh." Said Cyborg. They took off flying down the street and landed at a large airport.

"Hey…were here!" Yelled Beast Boy happily.

Once inside the titans boarded their plane and got ready for take off. The order was this from left to right: Midnight, Beast Boy, Starfire, Electra Robin, and Cyborg, who was somewhere behind them in the back.

Beast Boy looked around, the plane was just about to take off just a few more passengers had to get on then they would reach paradise. His gaze rested upon the attractive girl who sat beside him. Once again she sighed really loud thinking why am I sitting with this green pain in the neck.

Midnight was looking up from reading her magazine. He was staring at her…why was he staring at her? "What?" She asked in her annoyed by Beastboy voice as always.

"Oh…I…was uhh…nothing." Beast Boy said quickly.

"Weirdo." Mumbled Midnight Beast Boy's ears drooped slightly but he figured that today nothing was going to bring him down.

"Excuse Me." said a plump lady looking down at Starfire Electra and Robin. "But I believe you're in my seats."

"Seats?" Questioned Starfire. "But why do you need three you are just one person."

"My dear, my little Poopsy and Precious needs a seat." Said the lady pulling out two tiny dogs from her rather large bag.

"Awww he is so adorable!" Squeaked Starfire. "I have a pet also, please would you like to meet him?"

The lady looked a little fearful of Starfire but nodded anyway.

Starfire smiled brightly and pulled out Silkie from her bag. "This is my pet silkworm, his name is Silkie! Would you like to pet him?" Asked Starfire politely.

"Goodness gracious NO!" She shrieked.

"He is harmless." Said Starfire attempting to have the lady pet him again.

"Uhh…Star I don't think she really wants too, not all people like worms." Said Robin.

Starfire sighed sadly. "OK Robin." She said putting Silkie away.

The lady cleared her throat rather loudly. "Excuse me but you three are still in my seats."

"Look, our plane tickets say that were supposed to be in these seats and that's where were staying." Declared Electra.

"Well we'll just see about that." Said the lady storming off down the isle.

"Robin that lady was quite odd yes?" Asked Starfire.

Robin laughed. "Yeah Star, but I really don't think that we've seen the last of her." He said.

'Don't say that or not trouble or something bad happens.." Electra said with concerned

"But why did she not like Silkie? Is there something wrong with him?" asked Starfire pulling Silkie out of her bag and inspecting him.

"No I don't think there's anything wrong with Silkie, Star." Said Electra smiling at her.

"Then there is something wrong with the lady?" Asked Starfire.

Robin opened his mouth to respond but before he could speak the plump lady came stomping down the isle with a flight attendant at her heals.

"What seems to be the problem?" Asked Robin.

"What seems to be the problem." Scoffed the lady. "You know perfectly well what's wrong, you three are in my seats."

"Well it seems we may have made a mistake with the tickets." Said the flight attendant. "May I see your tickets please?" She asked.

Robin, Starfire , Electra and the lady all pulled out their tickets and shoved them in the flight attendant's face. She looked at all four tickets and sighed. " Well it seems that we have made a mistake." She said.

"Look I specifically asked for these seats and this is where I'm going to sit!" Said the lady.

The flight attendant looked at her clipboard. "Well it seems we have three seats open in first class if that's OK with you three." She asked looking at Robin ,Electra and Starfire.

"Robin what is this class of first which this woman speaks of." Asked Starfire.

"Well-." Began Robin.

"It's awesome!" Yelled Beast Boy who was obviously board not talking to anyone. "They have fancy seats that massage you and all of these yes sir and no sir waiters that obey your every word!"

"Oh that sounds most joyful! we must go." Said Starfire turning to Robin and Electra

"I guess we could." Said Robin shrugging.

"You know I could take those seats if you three want to sit with your friends." Said the lady gesturing to Midnight and Beast Boy.

"Oh no maam you ordered those seats special and that's where you are going to sit!" Said the flight attendant.

Beast Boy chuckled. The lady sent him a glare and sat down plopping her dogs beside her.

"Well OK I guess we'll take those seats." Said Robin.

"Wonderful! Robin we must hurry." Said Starfire pulling him down the isle with Electra following them.

Beast Boy laughed and looked back over at Midnight she was reading her book. He turned to his left and looked down at the little dog. "Well hi there little fella." He said reaching down to pat the dog on the head. Not smart. The dog grabbed hold of his hand with its mouth and bit him…hard.

"OWWWW!" yelled Beast Boy pulling his hand away from the dog.

"Nice, Beast Boy real nice, not even a minute after the plane takes off and you're already finding some way to annoy everyone around you can you do anything besides annoying people (paused)or dogs." Said Midnight.

"Hey it's not my fault that, that dog is evil." Said Beast Boy glaring at the dog.

"My poopsy is not evil." Said the lady. "She just doesn't like it when people touch her."

"Sounds like man's best friend." Said Beast Boy sarcastically.

**Cyborg:**

Cyborg looked out the window as the plane took off. He was board he knew he would be board. There was no one to talk too and nothing to do.

Cyborg turned his gaze to the front. There was a little boy around the age of 4 or 5 staring at him.  
"Hey." Said Cyborg.

"Hi mister!" Said the little boy. "My names Jim but my friends call me Jimmy, do YOU wanna be my friend?"

"Uhhh…" Said Cyborg.

" Do you know where baby's come from? What's two plus two? Can the sky fall? I mean who holds it up? Why are you made of medal? Or is it tin? And why are you just staring at me it's kinda creepy. Are you OK mister?" Asked the little boy.

"Yeah I'm fine kid." Said Cyborg.

"I TOLD you its Jimmy." Said Jimmy smiling widely at him, he almost looked insane.

And the stupid questions continued.

Robin Starfire and Electra:

Starfire gasped. "Robin this is marvelous is it not?" Starfire asked as she gazed around the plane.

"Yeah, lets just take our seats all right?" Said Robin.

"Right this way." Said the flight attendant leading them to three seats. "And if you need anything just press that button."

"This one?" Asked Starfire pushing the button.

"Yes." Said the flight attendant.

Suddenly a man in a fancy tuxedo appeared. "May I help you?" he asked

"Umm…I was merely testing the machine." Said Starfire confused.

"Than what do I owe the pleasure of meeting yo-." Began the waiter.

"Umm…excuse um hi." Said Robin popping up in front of the waiter. "Yeah I'd like a soda."

"Same here" Electra jumped right in front of Robin

"We have no soda." Said their waiter.

"Then I'll have a water." said Robin

"Yeah I'll go with that"said Electra

"Anything for you?" Asked the waiter looking at Starfire.

"Do you have mustard?" She asked.

Robin and Electra slapped their hand over their faces.

"Umm…did I hear her right?" Asked the waiter looking at Robin. Robin nodded.

"Do you not have mustard?" Asked Starfire. She looked from the waiter to Electra. "Is something wrong? On my planet it is considered a beverage." Said Starfire.

"Planet?" Asked the waiter.

"Yes." Said Starfire. "Starfire princess of Tameran." She said holding out her hand.

The waiter hesitantly shook it.

Suddenly one of the people nearby piped up. "Did you say princess? Hey everyone there's a princess here!"

"Oh no." Said Electra

"Great" Said Robin

People started to gather around Starfire.

**Beast Boy and ****Midnight**

"Beast Boy leave that dog alone." Snapped Midnight.

"Aww come on Midnight I think he's starting to like me." Protested Beast Boy.

"You're kidding right?" Asked Midnight. "So far that dog has bit your leg, hand, and has attempted to bite your face. Yeah Beast Boy he's really starting to like you."

Beast Boy turned back to the dog. "Do you like soy peanuts poopsy?" Asked Beast Boy holding out a bag of peanuts in front of the dog.

"Don't you dare feed him those his stomach is very sensitive." Said the plump lady.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and popped a few soy peanuts in his mouth. He watched until the lady looked away and quickly slipped the dog some.

"I wouldn't do that." Said Midnight.

"How did you do that! You didn't even look up from that magazine." Yelled Beast Boy.

Midnight glared at him from." Just leave the dog alone ."She said.

"You can't make me." Beast Boy said.

"Wanna bet." Said Midnight. She levitated Beast Boy up out of his seat stood up and sat where he was sitting. Then she placed Beast Boy in her seat.

"Dude no fair!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Midnight smirked. "Whatever."

Beast Boy sighed and looked out the window. "Hey everything looks like little specks from here-oh no."

"What's wrong?" asked Midnight actually taking her eyes off her magazine for a moment.

"Not feeling to" Beast Boy's face got greener than usual.

"You're not gonna." But before Midnight could finish Beast Boy leaned down and…well you know what happened.

"Greeeeat." Said Midnight. She looked back at her book there was the little dog sitting on her lap. "Get off now." Said Midnight pushing the dog off her. The dog hopped back on. "NO." Said Midnight firmly. The dog tilted his head to the side. Midnight groaned. "Go to Beastboy." She told the dog. It still didn't listen.

"What is it with you and dogs?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No idea." Said Midnight.

Chapter 3 "Reaching paradise."

The plane landed gracefully on the ground.

"All right!" Yelled Beast Boy looking out the window.

"Beast Boy calm down." Said Midnight sending a death glare to the little dog that sat beside her. The dog looked up at her happily and wagged his tail.

"Why does it like you so much?" Asked Beast Boy tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know but I want to get as far away from it as possible so lets go." Said Midnight grabbing Beast Boy and pulling him out of his seat.

They quickly exited the plane and waited for their remaining friends. After about 5 minutes they spotted Cyborg. A little boy no older than 5 was bouncing up and down beside him. The little boy's mother was trying to get him to follow her but failed.

"Hey Cy!" yelled Beastboy running up to Cyborg. "Who's your friend?"

"My names Jimmy!" Yelled the little boy happily. "Cyborg's my bestest friend!"

Beastboy laughed. Jimmy's mom continued to pull him away but the little boy kept struggling to go back. Beast Boy ,Midnight and Cyborg covered their ears .

"You will see him later"Jimmy's mom said pulling Jimmy

"I will?" Jimmy's face brightened. Cyborg slapped his hand over his face. "COOL!" he yelled. "OK see you later!" yelled Jimmy following his mom to their hotel.

"Ummm…who was that kid?" Asked Midnight

"Don't…ask." Said Cyborg.

Beastboy shrugged. "Whatever." He looked around. "Hey, where's Robin, Star and Electra"?

Just than before anyone could say anything there was loud cheering coming from the plane. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Midnight turned towards the noise. A large crowd of rich-looking people came trooping out carrying a girl that they all seemed to recognize.

"Is that…" Began Midnight.

"Starfire?" Asked Cyborg.

The crowd began to walk over to where the titans were standing and lifted Starfire down.

"Umm…thank you all very much but this was not necessary, really." Said Starfire clasping her hands together and smiling.

"Anything for a princess." Said one of the rich-looking people.

"Oh, well thank you." Said Starfire again.

The crowd turned and left. "Umm…Starfire I think your forgetting something." Said Midnight pointing to the ground.

Starfire looked at the ground. There was Robin and Electra flat on the ground and footprints on their faces.

Starfire gasped. "Robin,Electra are you injured?" She asked.

"Just a little." Both of them squeaked.

"Dude, get up I wanna hit the beach today." Said Beastboy.

" Beastboy why do you wish to 'hit' the beach? Did it do something bad?" Asked Starfire.

"No star it's an expression." Said Beastboy. "Now can we please get going!" He yelled.

Robin and Electra stood up and brushed themselves off. "First we have to find our hotel." Said Robin.

"Do we even know where we're staying?" Asked Cyborg.

"Say's it right here." Said Robin holding up a small slip of paper. "The Palm Resort

"Well what are we waiting for…let's move!" Yelled Beast Boy.

**The Palm Resort:**

The titans made their way to their hotel. They finally reached a large elaborate-looking hotel.

"It says this is the place." Said Robin.

"Wow, whoever sent these tickets to Hawaii must really like us." Said Cyborg.

"I told you that my fans loved me." Said Beast Boy.

"You don't even know if it was one of your fans because there was no address." Said Midnight.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Right…well whoever sent them sure likes us."

"Isn't that what I just said?" Asked Cyborg.

Electra groaned. "Can we please just go inside and unpack?" She asked.

Robin nodded. The titans walked up to a desk in the front of the hotel. "Hi. Umm…were looking for a room."

"Name." Asked to man at the counter.

"Robin…our reservations might be under the titans." Said Robin.

"Ahhh…yes…here you are room 503 on the 5th floor." Said the man handing Robin a key.

"Thanks." Said Robin taking the key. They headed to the elevator. Once inside the elevator Cyborg pushed the button to go to the 5th floor. Starfire gazed around the elevator it was brightly lit with dark pink wallpaper. She liked this place already and she hadn't even 'hit' the beach yet.

The elevator doors opened and they walked down the hall to their room, they put the key in the hole and turned to knob. Their room was beautiful. There was a living room, a kitchen, and a hallway that led to 3 separate rooms.

"Oh, this looks most pleasant." Said Starfire. She turned to Robin. "Please where am I to put my case of suit."

"I think there are some rooms in the back. Umm…why don't you ,Midnight and Electra room together." Said Robin.

"You mean like….roommates?" Asked Midnight.

"Exactly." Said Robin.

Electra sighed. "Fine, come on ." Said Electra dragging her luggage to the back. They found a room that suited both of them nicely. It was light purple with three beds which had dark purple bedspreads. A bathroom with a tub and a shower. There was a desk, three dressers, and three closets.

"Soooo…(in a goofy tone)" Said Cyborg after the girls had both went into their room. "Who's gonna get their own room?"

As soon as Cyborg said those words all three boys raced down the hall trying to get their own room.

"Yo, I'm the one who was left alone on the flight there you guys owe me!" Yelled Cyborg.

"So! I case you haven't noticed I'm the leader here I deserve the room!" Yelled Robin.

"Excuse me! Whose fans sent these tickets?" Yelled beast Boy.

"First for the last time we don't know who sent them ,second can you guys sort out this out and last thing shut up!" Yelled Electra from her room.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. This gave the others a chance to escape inside the room but Beast Boy wouldn't give up so easily. He turned into a rat and tried crawling into the room. Then a thought hit Cyborg. If they want the room so badly let them have it. He pushed them inside and ran to the other empty room locking the door behind him.

Robin and Beast Boy peeked their heads out of the door.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Asked Robin.

"Dude, why didn't I?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Your'e gonna pay Cyborg "Beastboy yelled from his room and started to bang the door to Cyborg's room.

"SHUT UP" Electra yelled from her room until nearly the whole hall heard her

They both shrugged and went into their room to unpack.

Robin and Beast Boy's room was a tan colored room with two beds and their own bathroom also. They had two dressers and two closets.

Cyborg's room was blue with two beds which Cyborg pushed together to make one huge bed for himself. He had his own bathroom, a desk and a dresser, which he really didn't need to use sense he was part robot after all.

The titans hurried to unpack as fast as they could. The sooner they unpacked the sooner they could get to the beach

Chapter 4 "sand, sun, and surf."

"MIDNIGHT, STARFIRE ,ELECTRA HURRY UP!" Yelled Beastboy banging impatiently on the girl's door.

"Just one moment more please!" Yelled Starfire.

"Come on how long does it take?" asked Beastboy.

"OK I am ready to go now!" Starfire yelled sprinting out of the room.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Starfire was wearing a purple bathing suit with small diamonds and sequins on it.

"Dude, Robin close your mouth , wait where is Midnight and Electra?" Beastboy frantically started to pound on the door again.

"They said they are not ready yet," Said Starfire shrugging.

"What?" Asked Cyborg. "Are they nuts. We're in HAWAII! HURRY UP"

Cyborg started banging the door

"They said that their'e not wearing the suit of bathing that I picked out for them." Said Starfire.

"They let you pick out a bathing suit for her?" Asked Robin.

"Yes, all they told me was to buy black , blue or anything nice." Said Starfire.

"I'm afraid to ask…what did you buy them Star?" Asked Robin. But before Starfire could answer Beastboy pounded on the door once again.

"COME ON ELECTRA ,MIDNIGHT!" He whined.

"Not yet." Came Electra's monotone voice from inside the room.

"PLEEEEEEEASE!" Moaned Beastboy.

"I said NOT YET!" Said Electra. A vase on a nearby table blew up.

"Oh, come on Electra whatever Starfire bought you can't be that bad…can it?" Asked Cyborg.

The door swiftly opened and Electra and Midnight came out.They walked past her friends and stood at the door. "Well if you guys are asking to hurry ok so come on." Said Midnight.

"Ummm…OK ya'll let's go." Said Cyborg.

Beastboy perked up and ran out the door as fast as he could run.

"Electra , Midnight why do you wish to wear your other suit of bathing, do you not like the suit of bathing that I picked out for you?" Asked Starfire.

Electra and Midnight sent Starfire a glare. " When I told you to pick me up a bathing suit, this wasn't what we had in mind." Said Electra.

"Why not?" A1sked Starfire.

"Because we don't think it's something we would have picked out." Said Midnight.

"I do not understand." Said Starfire still confused.

Midnight groaned. "STARFIRE YOU BOUGHT US A BIKINI!" Yelled Electra. Several objects in the room blew up.

"Atleast I brought my other bathing suit at least it wasn't a BIKINI it is a surfing suit that I had in mind"she yelled again

"Now if you would excuse me I'm gonna get my surf board"Electra added as she left in the girls room to get her board.

Robin and Cyborg sweat-dropped. "Uhhh…Electra could you not blow anything else up." Asked Robin.

Midnight glared at Robin and sighed. "Fine, can we please just get this over with I want to go surfing before the waves stop." Said Electra.

"Umm…yeah come on ya'll we need to go find BB before he gets lost in this place." Said Cyborg.

"How could someone get lost in this place?" Asked Robin.

"Trust me Beastboy could. Don't you remember our first year at Titans Tower?" Asked Cyborg.

"Who could forget that year it took Beast Boy like nearly a year not to lose his way." Said Electra.

"Oh, I remember that it was very humorous." Said Starfire. She paused and looked to Robin. "Robin may we please go to the beach now?" She asked.

"Sure Star come on." Said Robin.

"How are we supposed to find Beast Boy?" Asked Midnight.

Cyborg shrugged and ran after Robin and Starfire.Electra and Midnight followed behind

When they finally got down to the lobby Beast Boy was standing there arms folded across his chest, looking like he was going to kill. "What took you guys so long I've been waiting for 5 whole minutes!" he yelled waving his arms in the air.

"Sorry about that B we-." Began Cyborg.

"I don't care you guys are here now so lets move!" Said Beast Boy running through the door.

"Umm…he does know that he just ran into a closet right?" Asked Midnight.

" Beast Boy do most people hide in closets before they go the beach?" Asked Starfire tapping on the door.

Beast Boy opened the door and laughed nervously. "I-I knew that was the closet I just…ummm…I-."

"It's OK Beastboy we know your loss of memory." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy glared at him.

"So you guys ready to go to the beach now?" Asked Robin.

Beast Boy's mood perked up as he darted out the (right) door.

**At the beach:**

"Does anyone see a good spot?" Asked Robin looking around the beach.

"THERE!" Yelled Beast Boy pointing to an open spot. He quickly ran to the spot and claimed it.

"Oh this is most wonderful!" said Starfire looking around the beach. The water was perfectly clear, small waves lapped over the white sand, and there were some palm trees near the ocean. To Starfire it looked like a dream.

"Yo Robin I'll play you in some beach volleyball, loser buys lunch!" Yelled Cyborg racing to an open volleyball net.

"You're on! Hey MIDNIGHT ,ELECTRA STARFIRE WANNA JOIN" Yelled Robin running after him.

Starfire giggled and follwed

"Can't i'm gonna hit the waves ." Said Electra

"Nope I'm swimming"Said Midnight

Back at the volleyball court Cyborg was having a pretty tough time. The score was Robin and Star: 228 Cyborg: 0

"Come…on…ya'll." Said Cyborg panting. "2…against one…isn't fair!"

Robin laughed. "You said we'd play to 300 and that's what were playing to." He said smiling.

"Oh, come Robin hello what are you staring at ." Began Cyborg.

"Wow they are great" Robin started drooling

"Who ,you mean" Cyborg began

"Midnight is great with the swimming and electra is pretty amazing with surfing

Suddenly a loud shrilling voice filled the air. "CYBORG! HEY IT'S MY BEST FRIEND CYBORG!" yelled the voice.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Said Cyborg closing his eye. When he opened his eye there was a little 4 year old boy standing in front of him smiling at him insanely.

Robin and Starfire stifled their laughter. "Hey are you playing volleyball? I love volleyball can I play?" he asked.

"Well uhh…Jimmy right? Look kid this game might be a little tough for you to play." Said Cyborg scratching the back of his head.

Jimmy stared at him dully. "I can play." He said.

"Look if you get hurt." Began Cyborg.

"I ain't gonna get hurt!" Snapped Jimmy. "Hey lady throw me the ball." He said looking at Starfire.

Starfire tossed him the ball. Jimmy smiled evilly and served the ball. SMACK! It landed in the sand Robin and Starfire didn't even have enough time to touch it. All 3 titans staired at the boy open-mouthed. "What?" Asked Jimmy looking around. "Is there something on my face?"

The titans shook their heads. "Then pass me the ball masked man it's my serve! Yelled Jimmy.

Beastboy was enjoying the waves in fish form until Cyborg yelled at him

"Yo Beastboy come on Robin's buying us lunch." Said Cybo.

"Umm…B?" Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy popped out of the ocean and spit water out of his mouth. "Oh…heh…hey Cy…how long have you been uh, standing there."

"I just came over now…why?" Asked Cyborg.

"Nothing I mean nevermind I-so what were you saying Robin's buying lunch?" Said Beast Boy laughing nervously.

"Yeah I totally kicked his spiky-haired butt in volleyball." Said Cyborg.

"With the help of me!" Said a tiny voice from behind Cyborg.

"Who's that?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Do you remember that little kid on the plane that was." Began Cyborg.

"JIMMY!" Yelled the boy. "And too let you know you only won because of me!" Said Jimmy laughing.

Cyborg smiled sheepishly. "Yeah he did help a little." Said Cyborg.

"A LITTLE!" Yelled Jimmy. "Excuse me but you couldn't even hit the ball!" he spat.

"OK fine you win!" Yelled Cyborg. "OK so I owe you one kid." Said Cyborg.

"Cool! What do you owe me?" Asked Jimmy.

"Uhhh…I don't know pick something." Said Cyborg shrugging.

"I'll think about it and get back to you." Said Jimmy giving him one of his insane smiles.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked fearfully at the small boy. "Right so where are we going for lunch?" Asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg shrugged. "I don't know but we better hurry or they'll leave without us!" Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him across the beach.

Chapter 5 'heck no he won't go.'

After Midnight and Electra finished they followed Robin, Star, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stood in front of a shack type of place.Beast Boy starred up at the restaurant. It was a rather large place with a giant crab resting on the roof. Then a thought hit him. "Hey! What kind of restaurant is this anyway?" he asked.

Robin laughed nervously. "Well it's kinda…ummm…you see Beast Boy…""It's a seafood restaurant! You were gonna make me eat fish!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Cyborg looked at Robin and Starfire nervously. "Well…uhhh…see um…yeah …sort of." Said Cyborg running into the small shack.

"Beast Boy it was the only place we could find that was close to our location. Please do not be mad." Said Starfire.

"Nah, I'm not mad. But no way am I going in there!" Snapped Beast Boy pointing at the restaurant.

"Suit yourself." Said Robin shrugging. "Come on ."

"Wait!" Yelled Beast Boy. "How am I spose to get home!" He whined.

"I believe the proper term would be…walk?" Said Starfire. Robin, her walked into the restaurant.

Beast Boy sighed and turned around. "Fine I'll walk back to the hotel." He grumbled. He walked away mumbling something about cannibals.

"Let's see…do you have anything with meat, meat, and…more meat?" Asked Cyborg.

The waitress looked at him strangely. "I'm sorry sir but this is a seafood restaurant." She replied.

Cyborg stared at her blankly. "What's your point?" He asked.

"We…don't…serve…meat." Said the waitress slowly.

"Oh……YOU DON'T SERVE MEAT! WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!" Screamed Cyborg.

"Cyborg zip it!" Snapped Robin.

"Please Robin. Why is Cyborg as you said before making a 'fool' of himself?" Asked Starfire tilting her head to the side.

Cyborg glared at Robin and then looked back to the waitress. "I'm sorry but I'll be taking my appetite elsewhere!" said Cyborg standing up and walking out the door.

Robin banged his head on the table.

"Robin you are…okay?" Asked Starfire poking him lightly.

Robin looked at Starfire and sighed. "Yeah Star I'm fine…so do you want to leave too?" He asked.

Starfire shook her head. "No…I wish to stay here" she said smiling

Robin stared at Midnight and Electra

"Yeah lets go with her opinion "both of them said together

"Ahem." Said the waitress tapping her foot. "If you four are staying I would recommend you eat something."

Robin laughed nervously. "Right."

Beast Boy found his way to the hotel after getting lost twice. He walked inside and went directly to Robin and his room and stared at the room services menu

He flopped on his bed and stared at the menu and decided to order something which is either tofu of something that is vegetarian.

Later there was a knock on the door. Beast Boy's ears perked up and he sprung up from the bed and open the door he got his lunch and happily ate.

"I can't believe they embarrassed me like that." Said Robin poking at his lobster. "If anyone from Jump City was here at the time Cyborg stomped outta here I would be ruined."

" Robin don't beat up of yourself." Said Midnight looking at the crab on his plate.

"Yeah I guess."

Suddenly Starfire screamed and jumped backwards.

"What's wrong Star?" Asked Robin looking Starfire on the ground.

"It was staring at me." Whispered Starfire pointing to the crab.

Robin chuckled a little. "Star it's OK. It's dead see." Said Robin picking up the crab and tossing it back and forth in his hands. But just when the crab was about to land in Robin's left hand it reached out its claw and grabbed his finger. Robin let out a high-pitched scream and flung the crab across the room.

Starfire looked from the crab to Robin. "I believe that it was not dead." Said Starfire.

"What kind of place is this?" Asked Robin. "Come on guys lets get outta here before my lobster comes alive."

"Yeah good idea before your lobster get us"Said Electra before she started to move

Starfire stared at his plate with a fearful look on her face. She was just about to reply when Robin pulled her out of the door.After that Midnight and Electra left for the hotel

Electra and Midnight sighed ,They admit it but she was bored. "Well at least its quiet." Both of them relaxed.

After about 10 minutes of relaxing there was a clinking sound from the door. Midnight opened one eye and looked around. There was no one there. She shrugged it off and shut her eyes again.

_Click_

There it was again .Both stood up and looked around walking from room to room. "Hello? Is someone there?" Electra asked as she looked down at the ground a shadow was right next to her. She spun around only to find that no one was there. "Beast Boy? Cyborg ? Robin? Starfire ?" She waited to see if anyone answered. No one did.

"You're not scaring me!" She snapped.

"Oh but Electra, I believe I am."

"No." Whispered. She spun around to come face to face with Slade.

"Slade what are you doing here" Midnight gasped well with a scared tone

"Well whatever it is I mean who really cares we are going to kick your butt and I can't believe you are in Hawaii" Electra said and laughing when she got to the Slade in Hawaii part

"I believe you know" Slade replied

"What do you mean" Midnight asked getting armed with Electra with their powers.

"Wait you mean you know who sent us those tickets"Midnight said in a stupid tone

"So wait a minute you sent the tickets unlike someone's idea MIDNIGHT" Electra said until the part when she said midnight then she yelled

"Enough chit chat lets kick his butt" Electra said

But when they started to attack both of the girls send Slade flying to the wall until he responded and fought back until a couple of blasts and blows he sent the two girls crashing out of the hotel unconscious into the pool. After that Slade left.

"Huh what's that noise" Beast Boy's ears perked up as he asked Robin,Starfire

"Yo what was that"Cyborg asked as he came running to Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire.

"I think it came from the pool "Robin said and with that they headed to where the noise was coming from.

As soon they got to the pool Cyborg and Robin helped the two other titans well still unconscious out of the pool. After ten minutes both of them woke up.In their hotel room both of them woke up.

"Uh what hit me" Electra asked rubbing her head

"Yeah all I remembered that someone was here" Midnight said still drowsy

"What someone was here who " Beast Boy screamed

"Beast Boy keep it down"Starfire said

"Yeah that's right Sla….."Electra started

"WHAT SLADE WAS HERE" Robin yelled.

"Uh huh we were fighting him then" Midnight

"He sent us flying out of the hotel and straight in the pool"Electra began

"Then you guys nearly drowned and we saved both of you" Robin finished

"So we have to stop him" Starfire said

"But but were in Hawaii" Beast Boy whined

"Look whether were in Hawaii or in the middle of nowhere we still have to stop him get it" Midnight explained

"Got it"all of the other titans said at the same time

When they were looking for Slade they all split up Robin, Midnight and Electra went the north and south of the resort and the other three went east and west.

"(groaning)c'mon are we done yet"Beast Boy asked for the hundredth time


End file.
